Love That Last Through Generations
by kahaniarose125
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so the summary is inside
1. Prologue

Love that lives through Generations: An SessKag Story

Summary: (Canon!AU) While Sesshoumaru and Kagome are currently raising their small, yet growing family and working to finish Naraku off and collect the jewel shards left, Kikyo manages to cast a spell on the remainder of the InuTachi, turning them against her. Now, with the group believing that Kagome has been giving the jewel shards to Naraku, Sesshoumaru decides that she will need to go back to her time until he can handle this, leaving him to raise their two year old son Ichiro, along with a teenage Rin and Shippo, while Kagome is to remain in the future with their unborn daughter. Now, as years have passed, Minako, now 15, feels an unknown force call her to the well house, and she then falls in, transported back to the past. Once meeting her big brother at the well, the two Hanyou children smell their other parents scent on the other, despite being separated. With Kagome being the only person who can defeat Naraku, Minako and Ichiro, who is now 17, are determined to bring their mother back to finish her destiny, as well as reunite their family. Will they succeed, or will different hindrances get in their way?

A/N: First off, Kagome is not a demon, even though she and Sesshoumaru are mated. They simply share a life-span, meaning Kagome will live as long as Sesshoumaru. Also, I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Tashiko. By the way, if anyone has a better title idea, let me know.

Prologue

"Okaa-san, when is my Imouto coming?" The little boy asked as he placed a small hand on his mother's fair sized baby bump. The time-traveling miko and her son were sitting in the garden as Sesshoumaru was tending to some business as Lord of the Western Lands and Rin and Shippo, both now teenagers, were at their studies. Ichiro, who would've looked like a mini Sesshoumaru if they only had the same hair color, to which Kagome had part in, was excited to be a Onee-san, even if he didn't show it, but Kagome could tell by his aura. Having properly trained her miko powers, she was able to sense auras much clearer and even a lot more things. "She'll be coming soon, Isao." She said, calling him by his middle name like she normally does. Kissing his forehead, she carefully stood up, rubbing her swollen belly as he took her hand. "Would you like to go finish your sister's room?" She asked him as they walked inside. Ichiro nodded and led her to the baby's room, excited to help his mother anyway he could. It made the little hanyou feel like the big boy that he was always told he was, and would be as he would one day become the Lord of the Western Lands.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his office reading through peace treaties with neighboring Lords when a solider rushed in the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I have urgent news!" The guard said as he bowed. "Rise, Kenshi, what is it?" Sesshoumaru said as he set the scroll down, facing his top guard. "We have word and sensed the Inutachi arriving along with the Undead priestess!" Kenshi said as the Daiyoukai kept a stolid expression, but on the inside was pissed. Inuyasha knew for the longest that while he, the tajiya and monk were allowed to visit, seeing as Ichiro was his nephew, and they were Kagome's friends, but he made it clear that the undead miko wasn't allowed ANYWHERE near his family. "What do they want, Kenshi?" He said as he stood from his desk. "They spoke of their desire, but I fear you won't believe me." Kenshi said, looking his Lord in the eyes. "What could the half-breed's pack simply want other than to see my mate and our children?" Sesshoumaru said, before the next words that left Kenshi's mouth shocked him to where his stolid stature faltered right before an enraged one took it's place, eyes flashing between red and gold as his beast threatened-no, _**urged**_ , to come out and tear the hanyou and the undead wench a new one.

"My lord, they're intentions are to kill my Lady so the undead priestess will have her soul back, and take the jewel shards that she has already acquired."

A/N: And that's the prologue! I believe the schedule of uploads for this story will be that I write a chapter everyday, but upload two per weekday, seeing as I'm writing on a iPad (and a school issued one, nevertheless, aren't I a rebel, knowing this story may get mature ^J^. Anyways, Read and Review! And no Flames! See you next chapter! Also, I would advise Kikyo lovers, stay away. While I actually like the rest of the InuTachi, which, by the way, why they are the way they are will be explained, I do not like Kikyo. Now, later down the road, based on how the story goes, she might get a chance at redemption (highly doubt it, though) but don't expect it. Anyways, since this chapter was uploaded today, I will be seeing all you lovely people on Monday!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Love that lives through Generations: An SessKag Story**_

Summary: (Canon!AU) While Sesshoumaru and Kagome are currently raising their small, yet growing family and working to finish Naraku off and collect the jewel shards left, Kikyo manages to cast a spell on the remainder of the InuTachi, turning them against her. Now, with the group believing that Kagome has been giving the jewel shards to Naraku, Sesshoumaru decides that she will need to go back to her time until he can handle this, leaving him to raise their two year old son Ichiro, along with a teenage Rin and Shippo, while Kagome is to remain in the future with their unborn daughter. Now, as years have passed, Minako, now 15, feels an unknown force call her to the well house, and she then falls in, transported back to the past. Once meeting her big brother at the well, the two Hanyou children smell their other parents scent on the other, despite being separated. With Kagome being the only person who can defeat Naraku, Minako and Ichiro, who is now 17, are determined to bring their mother back to finish her destiny, as well as reunite their family. Will they succeed, or will different hindrances get in their way?

A/N: Well, now the story can actually begin! What will happen next? Will Kagome be able to escape in time before the group can get to her and her family?

Inuyasha and it's characters do not belong to me, but to Rumiko Takisho. If I owned Inuyasha, so many things would be different...

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe Inuyasha and his pack would even think of trying to do Kagome harm. But it seemed that was how things were things were as the Inutachi were on their way to do just that. 'Worthless half-breed, that undead wench will pay severely should anything happen to Kagome and my musuko and musume.' He thought as his inner beast spoke up _**'If worthless half-breed and undead ama hurt mate and pups, they both will perish.'**_ His inner beast spoke as Sesshoumaru agreed. After telling the guards to hold them off, the taiyoukai set off to find his mate and pups to safety.

Kagome was in the nursery with Ichiro, Rin and Shippo, who by now had finished their lessons, and were close to finishing the bassinet as Sesshoumaru. "Kagome, you have to go back to the future." He said as she stood up with the help of Shippo. "Why so, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, confused and slightly worried. "Your friends are coming, and they bring the undead miko with them." He said, which brought an eerie chill down all their spines. "But why? I thought you said that they were not allowed to visit if Kikyo was with them." "I don't know either, but it can't be good if-" Sesshoumaru said before he heard an arrow whizzing straight through the window and quickly shielded Kagome and Ichiro in his arms and dodged out the way, Shippo doing the same for Rin in an opposite direction as an arrow with, what Kagome sensed, tainted miko energy attached with it, came straight through the window and stuck in the wall. "They're closer than I thought. Quickly, we must go to the well." He said as he took Kagome and Ichiro in his arms and hastened out the nursery, fetching for Ah-Un quickly. "Okaa-san, what's going on?" Ichiro asked as he saw her place a barrier over them while Sesshoumaru left to get Ah-Un. "It's nothing, sweetheart, Okaa-san just has to go with Obaa-chan, for a little while." Kagome said with a small, yet forced smile as she worried for the safety of her children, both born and unborn, and herself. Taking out three necklaces, Shippo, Rin, and Ichiro watched as Kagome said a small chant and prayer, the charms over the necklaces starting to glow a pink hue as she placed them each on their necks. "Kaa-san, what's this?" Shippo said as he looked at his adoptive mother. "These necklaces have a charm on them that will protect you all from demons outside of Sesshoumaru and the guards. For you and Isao, the charm will slowly start to wane a bit as you two grow, by the time they do wear off, you will be able to protect yourselves. Rin's, however, will still fufill it's purpose until she can find a husband or mate to protect her." Kagome said as she kissed each of their foreheads. "I don't know how long I'll be gone in my time, but I promise, when this issue with Inuyasha and the others, but I promise, one day, should I have to stay longer than I hope, you will meet your Imōto one day, and you will know her when you see her." She said before seeing guards being thrown into the wall and holding Ichiro close to her, fear etching on her face as she sees Inuyasha and the others, followed by Kikyo come into the main entrance. Kagome could sense tainted energy on them. 'So that's it! She placed a spell on them!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha came towards the barrier. "Oi, wench! Give us the shards and I might make your death a lot less painful!" He shouted as he tried to strike Tessaiga against the barrier, the sword barely shattering it. "No! Inuyasha, I can't give you the shards!" She said as she tried to hold up her energy at least until Sesshoumaru could come. Since she was pregnant, especially with this one, it took a strain on her miko abilities and powers if she used them too long. "See, she's lying to hide the fact that she gave them to Naraku. It seems my reincarnation isn't as pure as you thought." Kikyo's cold tone of voice said, although Kagome could see her lips quirk in a small smirk. "But I haven't! Guys, I've been pregnant for the past 3 months! I've barely been able to stand up on my own, much less go out to find Naraku!" Kagome shouted. "Please, you have to believe me!" "Lies! I should've killed you years ago! Kikyo is much better than you and she could sense and purify the shards alot quicker than you!" Inuyasha shouted as he prepared to use Wind Scar on the barrier before he was launched into the wall beside them, going straight through as the smoke cleared to reveal a red eyed Sesshoumaru. "Jaken, take mate and pups to the well." He growled out as Kagome had released the barrier to let the imp in, a small sized Kirara running towards them and going inside. Kirara had tried to warn her mistress of the undead miko's intentions, but was waved off. Now that her mistress had fallen under the undead one's spell, she couldn't follow her orders, considering they would be doing harm to the ones she cared for. "Kirara, can you take me, Ichiro, and Rin to the well?" Kagome asked as the Fire Neko youkai meowed and nodded, changing into her giant form as Shippo helped them on and prepared to go fight alongside his father against the InuTachi.

As Kirara took off, Ichiro looked up at his mother, fear written on his face. "Okaa-san, what's wrong with Oji-san Yasha?" He asked as they were close to the well. "I don't know, but Ichiro, you have to promise me, when you get older, you'll take care of your loved ones and make sure that no harm comes to them. Today, and from this day forward, you have to be the big boy that you will be once your Otō-san lets you rule the Western Lands. Can you promise me that, Ichiro?" Kagome said as they landed at the well. "I promise, Okā-san, I won't let you down." He said as Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead, as well as Rin's. "Tell Obā-san and Oji-san we love them." Rin said as Kagome nodded and carefully prepared to go down the well. "And tell your father and Shippo that I love them and I'll be back when this blows over." Kagome said as she slid into the well.

To be Continued...

A/N: And that is chapter 1! I can already tell this is gonna be an interesting ride. How long is this gonna last? Will this blow over in time for Kagome to come back to the Feudal Era and give birth to Her and Sesshoumaru's daughter? Find out Monday!

By the way, if anyone has any ideas on how I can improve this, I'd be happy to hear.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Love that lives through Generations: An SessKag Story_**

Summary: (Canon!AU) While Sesshoumaru and Kagome are currently raising their small, yet growing family and working to finish Naraku off and collect the jewel shards left, Kikyo manages to cast a spell on the remainder of the InuTachi, turning them against her. Now, with the group believing that Kagome has been giving the jewel shards to Naraku, Sesshoumaru decides that she will need to go back to her time until he can handle this, leaving him to raise their two year old son Ichiro, along with a teenage Rin and Shippo, while Kagome is to remain in the future with their unborn daughter. Now, as years have passed, Minako, now 15, feels an unknown force call her to the well house, and she then falls in, transported back to the past. Once meeting her big brother at the well, the two Hanyou children smell their other parents scent on the other, despite being separated. With Kagome being the only person who can defeat Naraku, Minako and Ichiro, who is now 17, are determined to bring their mother back to finish her destiny, as well as reunite their family. Will they succeed, or will different hindrances get in their way?

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2! For all of you who came in and stuck through the first two chapters, congrats! And for all those who passed by my story due to either reading my previous stories and judging a book by it's cover, or found my lack of summary not very interesting, oh well. Anyways, besides the formalities of the fact that I don't own Inuyasha, I should probably do a bit of an explanation on those necklaces Kagome gave the kids, if people are still confused.

With Shippo, since in this story he is a teenager and therefore older and more skilled in his abilities and power, against a weaker demon, he can hold his own in a fight between a weaker demon, but if it came to a powerful demon, he may not stand a chance. So therefore, until the necklace determines he can truly hold his own against strong demons, it will create a barrier around him when it senses true danger. Otherwise, like when he's training with Sesshoumaru or such, it won't make a barrier.

With Rin, while with proper training and such, she could hold her own in a fight, but since Kagome kinda had a hard time with her own abilities, she couldn't really train Rin much and by the time she could, she got pregnant with Ichiro, who would like to consume power from her at times. After he was born, she was able to teach her to use a bow and arrow and heal, but before it could get serious, she got pregnant again. Therefore, unless Rin can either find someone to train her with her abilities, when it comes that time for her to court, if she can find a potential mate, if demon, or a potential husband who is strong enough to protect her, the necklace will create a barrier around her, protecting her from demon attacks alike.

With Ichiro, since he is still about 2 or 3, he is vulnerable to any form of attack. Therefore, at this age, his necklace will immediately create a barrier if it senses a demon that's not Shippo, Sesshoumaru, or the castle guards, and servants within a 1.5 mile radius of him. Since he is still little, and therefore can be a bit too trusting, if the necklace senses any form of threat from anyone, it will trigger. Naturally, when he becomes older, the barrier will weaken some, until it becomes almost in a state as in Shippo's is now.

Well, now that that's out the way, I guess I can start the story! This time, since we'll be switching between both eras, the story will be half and half, hopefully each chapter taking an even amount of time between both eras. Now, for real this time, on with the show!

Chapter 2

"I wonder when we'll be able to go back to Daddy and your brothers and sister, little one." Kagome said as she rubbed her enlarged baby bump, looking out her room winow. It had been 3 months since she had been put back in the future for her and her unborn child's, and 3 months that's she's been away from her family in the past. Granted, her time in the future has helped her get back on track with her studies, but she still missed her mate and children, especially due to the fact that anyday, she could give birth. (A/N: Yeah, since I figured that demon pregnancies probably aren't as long as human ones) "I hope it's soon." She said as she felt a small kick, causing her to smile. "Don't worry, sweetie, it won't be long before I get to finally see you." She said before standing up to go to the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed an apple before feeling a sharp, yet slight pain in her abdomen. _'Probably a false contraction.'_ She thought as she sat down at the table, taking a bite out of it before she felt liquid start to go down her legs before a real pain hit her, causing her to let out a shout of pain as Mrs. Higurashi rushed from the laundry room to her daughter's side. "Kagome, what's wrong?" "Mama, I think the baby's coming!" She said as Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened some. "Okay, sweetie, just hold on, Souta! Go get Kagome's bag from her room, the baby's coming!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she went to go get the car keys. Kagome kept her breathing steady, but on the inside, she was freaking out. Granted, while Sesshoumaru wasn't in the room while she gave birth to Ichiro, he stood outside the room and it was comforting, to say the least, to know he was right outside. But this time, she had to do it without him. However, she wouldn't dwell on it. She knew that soon, they would be reunited again.

*Hours later, in the Feudal Era*

Ichiro sighed as he looked down the well. He missed his mother and awaited her to return. He came here almost everyday and looked down the well, hoping she would jump through and hug and kiss him like she did when she would come home, but as he returned to the well each day, he knew she wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Walking away from the well, Ichiro prepared to ride back on Kirara home when he saw a blue light emit from the well as he turned back around. "Okā-san?" He asked as he walked over to the well. Looking inside, he expected to see his mother, instead finding a small parcel wrapped in white paper tied with a baby pink bow. _'Hm? What's that?'_ He thought to himself as he tried to reach for it, only to be too short. "Hmph." The 2 year old pouted as he tried to think of a way to get it when he saw a stick, running to go get it and reaching inside the well, snagging the ribbon against the stick and carefully pulling it out the well. Inspecting the parcel, Ichiro saw on the tag that it had his father's name on it. "Hmm...Otō-san might know what it is, he usually only receives packages that he knows of in advance." The little boy said to himself as he got on the now larger fire-neko youkai and rode back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his office, trying to finish some paperwork. However, most of his thoughts were plagued with his mate. While he had been able to turn the Inutachi away for a while and placed a barrier on the well from this side, it still wasn't safe enough for her to come back yet. However, he's been on edge for the past 3 months. _'She would be close to her due date by now and if she does go into labor, I won't be able to be there.'_ He thought as his beast started to speak to him. **'Don't worry, remember, the era where our mate comes from has more advanced technology than ours. And her family will ensure that the delivery of our pup will go by safely.** ' It said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The daiyoukai said as he saw his youngest walk in the room, bowing slightly. "Otō-san, I found this for you." Ichiro said as he held the package for him. "Arise, musoku." Sesshoumaru said as he took the package in his hands, examining it. It smelled a bit like lavender, signaling that his mate had indeed sent this. "Ichiro, where did you find this?" He asked as Ichiro looked up at him. "I found it in the well. Is it from Okā-san?" He asked as Sesshoumaru started to open it, confused-although it didn't show- to see a black, box like object with a letter under it. Opting to save the box for last, he picked up the letter and started to read it.

'Dear Sesshoumaru,

It's me, Kagome, although you probably knew that already. Anyways, I bet your confused about what this black, box looking thing is, right?'

 _'Confused is a bit far fetched, puzzled is a better word.'_ Sesshoumaru thought, but nevertheless, continued the letter.

'This is called a camcorder. It's like a camera, except instead of just taking pictures, it can record moving objects or events. Think of it as seeing a play, except instead of it being live, it's on a tiny screen, and had already happened. Anyways, I labeled everything you need to do with it, because I know it's still a bit foreign to you, and you need to see the video inside. Now, I need to go to sleep, Doctor's orders.

Love, Kagome.

P.S. Tell the kids I that I love them, and once you see the video, show them.

Sesshoumaru finished reading the letter to himself as he looked at the black box, now dubbed camcorder. Infact she did label everything he would need to do in order to see this video thing. Following the labels, he successfully opened and turned the thing on. Pressing the green 'play' button, static appeared on the screen before he was graced with what seemed to be a blurry image.

 _"Souta, is it on?"_ Sesshoumaru let a small smile grace his face as he heard his mate's voice speaking to her little brother. _"Yeah, Gome, it's on! Just let me focus...and there!"_ He watched as Souta focused the camcorder and he could see his mate's beautiful, yet tired, looking face sitting up in a bed. " _Hey, Sesshoumaru. If your watching this, then the camcorder works, Thank Kami."_ Kagome over the video camera said a small laugh following. " _Anyways, if you can't tell, then yes, I am in the hospital."_ **'Why is mate with the healers in her time? Is the pup and mate okay?!'** His beast roared as Sesshoumaru willed it to calm down, when he knew he was just as on edge as his beast was. _"Before you start to freak out, everything is okay. With me and the baby."_ She has said just as Sesshoumru heard a door open just as one of the healers handed her a pink bundle. " _Sesshoumaru, meet your daughter, Minako. Say hi to daddy, Mina-chan."_ He saw his mate, her voice raising in pitch as he looked down at the baby in her arms to remove the blanket some. Now that he could see his pup clearly now, he could see just how much his daughter looked like him, save for her crystal blue eyes, which came from his mate. Silver tresses that seemed to fluff up right now, but soon would straighten out with age, and little puppy ears trying to focus on the noise in the room. Focusing her attention to the camera, Minako let out a tiny yip and howl before relaxing in her mother's arms. " _Is my little Mina-chan ready to see her daddy? Because I know daddy's ready to see you too."_ Sesshoumaru heard Kagome say to Minako as his pup let out a content coo before falling asleep in her arms. " _Well, Sesshoumaru, I miss you, we miss you, and I can't wait to come back home. Now, I'm tired and ready to go to sleep. I love you."_ Kagome in the video said as she blew a kiss as the video shut off. Setting the camcorder down, Sesshoumaru was deep in thought just as Ichiro gently tugged on his hakama pants. "Otō-san, what are you angry about?" He asked as Sesshoumaru looked down at him before realizing he was growling some. "Iie, Ichiro, I'm not angry. Go show this to your Onē-san and your Onī-chan, but be careful with it." He said, handing the device to his son as the little boy nodded and walked out the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. Knowing that his mate had given birth to his pup, a daughter no less, was an impetus for him to find the half-breed and his group and finish this once and for all, or at least the clay priestess, knowing she was probably the reason for this. With that settled in his head, Sesshoumaru walked out his office and towards the main exit of the palace. "Jaken." He called out as the imp ran towards his lord, bowing. "Y-Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" "You will be listening to Shippo while This Sesshoumaru is away. Treat him as you do this one, and tell the guards to be wary if Rin and Ichiro are to go in the gardens. But understand that none are allowed to leave the palace grounds." Sesshoumaru said as Jaken's eyes widened. "Milord, why should I listen to that insufferable kitsune brat?! He isn't even your-!" The imp griped before Sesshoumaru stepped on him. "While I'm aware that he isn't the heir to the lands, Ichiro is still to young to be placed in charged and Shippo would be the heir due to him being the eldest. He may not be next to rule these lands, but one day, he may rule his own lands. This is to prepare him for that if it comes to that, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru said as Jaken bowed repeatedly. "Hai, Great Sesshoumaru-sama! I shall follow his every call and order as if he were Milord!" The toad said Sesshoumaru let out a small 'hn' as he walked out the main doors. "Wait, Milord! If this humble servant may inquire, where are you going?" Jaken asked as Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, not turning around to face him. "This Sesshoumaru is going to make his lands safe enough for his mate to return to him." Sesshoumaru said before making his cloud appear, leaving before the imp could say anything. As he left in search of his brother and his group, a malicious smirk appeared on his face as his eyes flashed red.

 **'Half-breed better beware and pray to the gods. This time, This Sesshoumaru will not be as merciful and father's sword may not be able to aid him...'**

 ** _To be Continued..._**

A/N: Phew! This seemed to take forever! But it's finished before the end of the week! Now that Minako is finally born, Sesshoumaru is ready for his mate and pup to come back to him, and he ain't gonna play around anymore! The Inutachi might want to be wary of him.

Anyways, explanation time again for my reasons of Shippo not being the heir, even if he's the oldest. I believe that even though Shippo and Rin have been adopted by Sesshoumaru, making them his children, as well as Prince and Princess of the Western Lands, they are not his by blood, therefore, while they have certain entitlements, they're not heirs, unlike Ichiro. However, Sesshoumaru believes that if Shippo were to ever conquer his own lands, Shippo would need a bit of experience in how to rule, hence the reason he was left in charge besides him being the oldest. And really, who would leave a child in charge of a whole palace, of the whole western lands?

But, besides that point, I'm gonna have a little poll that determines how the rest of the story goes. Just leave a review telling me your choice and why. Should A. Sesshoumaru personally handle the Inutachi right now and break the spell forced upon them by Kikyo, or B. Kagome come back, when Minako and Ichiro are older, and handle it herself? Leave a review or comment and say which and why. For now, I might have the next chapter out by either later Thursday afternoon, or sometime Friday. Anyways, see y'all next time!


End file.
